poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bicker the Better (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash, Brock, and Max step outside the Pokémon Center, ready to leave for Fortree City. However, Pikachu warns the boys that May isn't ready yet. Ash goes back inside, finding her just finishing up packing. He resorts to pushing May out of the Center, but she stops in front of a mirror to fix her hair, further irritating Ash. May states that it's normal to do so, but Ash doesn't, shocking May. When Ash responds that he isn't a girl, May condescends him, making Ash even angrier. As the group walks, Ash and May rants about each other quickly escalates into an argument. The group runs into the couple Oscar and Andi, who challenge Ash and May to a Tag Battle, proclaiming the two a couple. Although both deny the couple connection, Ash and May accept the challenge. Oscar summons Nidoking while Andi calls out her Nidoqueen. Ash selects Corphish. May, however, considers her choice, but the delay annoys Ash. She eventually settles with Skitty. Ash and May make the first move, with Corphish using Bubble Beam and Skitty uses Assist to unleash an Ember on Nidoking. However the two attacks collide, and as Corphish tries to alert Skitty to the situation, its ends up being attacked instead. As Ash and May start arguing, Andi and Oscar lash their opponents with a joint Dynamic Punch attack. Ash decides to retaliate, but Skitty's Blizzard accidentally freezes Corphish in ice. May tries to correct her mistake, but Skitty's Assist turns into a String Shot, wrapping Corphish in silky threads. Max cannot believe May would try to use Assist because of the moves unpredictable nature. May, however, tries Assist twice more, and on the second go it melts the ice with Ember. Corphish is furious and begins chasing Skitty around, which leads Ash and May to argue again. Oscar and Andi pull the win when Corphish and Skitty are both hit with Submission from both Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Ash and May are left bickering even more. Andi and Oscar run off into the forest, where they soon find Team Rocket and challenge to a Tag Battle. Jessie spots the couple's hefty Pokémon, declaring that Nidoking and Nidoqueen would make great gifts for Giovanni. With that in mind, James uses Cacnea while Jessie choose Seviper. Seviper ends up attacking Cacnea, causing Jessie and James to argue, allowing Oscar and Andi to take the win with dual Hyper Beam attacks, sending the trio flying. The happy couple holds hands and declare that love really does conquers all. Ash and May are still fighting about the loss, blaming each other, while Max and Brock watch. Jessie and James are also bickering. The two arguing groups cross paths, and another Tag Battle ensures. James teams up with Ash while Jessie takes May. Although Ash and May are hesitant to fight, they decide to accept. The teams use the same Pokémon used in the previous Tag Battles. Corphish and Cacnea work better together than Seviper and Skitty, shifting the battle to James and Ash. Jessie starts to get angry at the thought of losing, so she summons Dustox to blow her opponents away with a Whirlwind. The boys protest at her breaking the rules, but she doesn't care. The battle quickly grows out of control when attacks start to fly undirected. Brock declares the women disqualified, but it is meaningless as Jessie has Dustox whip up another Whirlwind to deal with him. While the battle rages on, Meowth realizes that the chaos could allow them to snatch Pikachu, so he manages to stop Jessie and James from fighting long enough to realize it. They create a diversion with Seviper's Haze and Cacnea's Sandstorm, while Meowth nabs Pikachu in a net. Team Rocket tries to run, but May's Skitty uses Assist-turned-String Shot to stop the Rocket trio. Corphish protects Skitty from Seviper's oncoming Poison Tail, rebuilding the trust between Ash and May. Skitty lashes Team Rocket with Double Slap, helping to free Pikachu. It follows up with Blizzard, freezing them solid in ice. May calls for a joint effort, so Corphish and Skitty use Crabhammer and Tackle respectively to send Team Rocket blasting off. Afterwards, Ash and May apologize to each other, officially ending their fight. Major events * Ash learns about Tag Battles and has his first official battle of that kind, along with May.